


505

by milkandstrawberries



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bokuaka - Freeform, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandstrawberries/pseuds/milkandstrawberries
Summary: 505The thing which is simultaneously keeping you alive and killing you, often used to describe a person who you're in love with, but may be bad for you.“Being in love, huh? Must be nice….”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 10





	1. Personal material-bringer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This is my first Fanfic, so I don't know that much about writing yet, but I'll give my best to make this story as enjoyable as possible. :)

Keeping attention was never one of my strengths and never will be, maybe that’s also the reason my school performance isn’t the best. Especially in class my attention drifted to anything except the teacher’s lecture. But what can you do if an empty box of strawberry milk on the desk in front of your own is just so much more interesting than biology.

Lost in thought I didn’t notice the whole class going silent.

“If Akaashi’s desk is so much more interesting than the human body, you should bring him his materials after school.” With a mad glare she turned around to continue her extremely boring monologue. A few giggles appeared throughout the classroom which were quickly shut down by a furious glance of Mrs. Akito.

“Akaashi?” I whispered, already fascinated by the sound of his name alone.

_Who was he? Why have I never heard of him before?_

I mean I should at least know the person who’s sitting right in front of me, shouldn’t I?

I spent the rest of the lesson imagining how he could possibly look like. How he would _be_ like. Maybe he has eyes as green as grass in summer, or as blue as the ocean. Pitch black hair and lashes. Or he’s the crazy type with pierced ears and dyed hair. Is he loud like me? Or as quiet as a mouse? So many possibilities, and only one answer.

After what felt like an eternity the last bell of the day finally rang and with one foot outside of the room Mrs. Akito handed me a big pile of sheets and a note with an address on top of it. Looks like he hasn’t been to school for quite some time.

Finally, I could make my way to the only place in this school I truly like: the gym. Volleyball was the only thing my mind never suddenly decides to no concentrate on anymore. But today was different. Hitting the ball was a rarity for me.

_What’s wrong with me? Am I getting sick?_

“Bokuto, not feeling good today?” Konoha turned my thoughts into words. It’s like he always knows what I’m thinking, sometimes it truly terrifies me. Eventually I also have a theory about him being psychic.

“Nothing to worry about, I’m as great as always” I grinned at him.

“Don’t you dare getting sick when we’re this close to nationals.” 

“Do I look like I would let you down?”

“Of course not, _captain_.” He was definitely mocking me.

\---

Still a little mad at myself I tried to find the address on the note, but I took the wrong way more than once. For my luck it started pouring, and when I finally reached the huge apartment building, I was completely soaked. With water running down my neck I rang the bell.

“Who’s this?” a voice appeared from the speakers.

“Hey hey hey, it’s your classmate Bokuto, I came here to bring you your materials.”

“Oh, sure”

I took the elevator to the fourth floor and was able to find his apartment pretty quickly. When Akaashi opened the door the first thing I noticed were his tired eyes with dark circles under them. His hair was hanging onto his forehead in greasy strands and even though he was wearing way too big sweatpants and a hoodie, I could still see his extremely thin figure. Akaashi basically looked like a wandering corpse, and nothing like I’ve imagined him.

After shaking off the shock I put on a cheerful smile.

“As I said, I’m Bokuto and here’s your stuff” I shoved the slightly damped sheets into his hands.

“Thanks, you can leave now.”

“Actually, can I come in? It’s pouring outside and I want to wait until the rain is over.”

He wanted to say something, but not waiting for his answer I just went in and took off my shoes. Akaashi’s deep sigh made it clear that he is annoyed simply by my presence. 

“You can’t just barge into random people’s apartments like that, you know?”

“It’s fine, it’s not like you’re a murderer or something” I chuckled.

“Maybe I am secretly a homicidal maniac, who knows.”

“Nah, you don’t look like one, and with that thin body of yours you couldn’t even throw a punch against me.”

“Are you insulting me?” – his dark blue eyes were basically begging me to get out.

“Maybe. Anyways can I have a towel, or I’m going to drench your whole apartment.”

Akaashi made another sound. That deep sigh again. Shortly after entering one of the rooms he threw a towel in my face.

“Hey, that wasn’t very nice of you” I tried to make the best offended face I could, but I just bursted out laughing.

“I have no intention of being nice to you.”

With a smooth motion he turned around and entered the living room, as it seems. Making sure I wasn’t drenching his floor I was quick to follow him, but I wasn’t expecting for this room to be this colourful. This personal. This _lively_. There were numerous CDs on the little glass table and the walls were decorated with records and even a guitar. I knew there was something interesting about this guy.

“So, you like music?”

“No, not really, but my dad was in a band for several years. He actually kinda forced me to listen to him playing and listening to his favourite songs.”

“So, you don’t like music?”

“Not in particular either, I just don’t have any strong feelings about it. I just feel … neutral.”

“Aw man, that doesn’t count. There’s so much stuff here, you have to at least like it a little bit.”

“No.”

Either he just did not want to talk to me or talking in general wasn’t one of his strong aspects. But I just needed to ask him one more question. It felt like the words were burning on my tongue. Devouring it with little orange flames.

“Why haven’t you been to school lately?”

Even though he seems emotionless most of the time, I could read him like a book for just a split second. His eyes were searching the room for something, which turned out to be the guitar on the wall. Also, the little bit of sadness in them was extremely obvious.

“Personal reasons.”

I didn’t want to be rude, so I stopped asking so many questions, but the awkward silence was even worse. Out of reflex my eyes started scanning the room for something we could talk about, but there wasn’t anything, so I grabbed one of the many CD’s. This one was from a Band called _Arctic Monkeys._ From the list of songs on the back one caught my eye immediately: 505. I don’t why know why, but when I got home, I definitely had to listen to his.

“You can have it, if you want to. I don’t need it anymore.”

“Aww, you’re too kind, I’m gonna give it back to you when I’m coming over next time.”

“ _Next time?_ ” The bewildered look on Akaashi’s face made it even better.

“Yes, next time. I’ve declared myself your personal material-bringer, if you want to or not.”

“What if I refuse to open the door for you?”

“I know how to pick a lock”, with a little wink I underlined my message.

“You know that’s trespassing, don’t you?”

“Not if I’m your personal material-bringer.”

“Ugh, you’re so annoying.”

“Don’t ‘ugh’ me, and I get that a lot.”

“Reasonable.”

“I take this as an insult, you kn-“

A loud banging on the door interrupted my sentence, and when I turned to Akaashi he looked frightened. No, he looked _terrified._ Like he was in a state of trance he stood up and went to the front door to open it. Taking a peek outside the living room, I could see a guy with blond hair and few piercings standing in front of Akaashi.

“What do you want, Terushima? And just that you know, you could have used the bell like every other sane person.” The tremble in his voice exposed that he wasn’t as tough as he’d like to be.

“You know what I’m here for, _baby_ ”, he said with a disgusting grin on his face, but suddenly his eyes pierced through mine, “but it looks like you have already replaced me. Oh, how you’ve broken my heart.” His voice was literally dripping from sarcasm, and to top it all off, he turned around dramatically and ran away.

“Wait….” Akaashi whispered, but it was already too late. This Terushima guy was already long gone.

“I think it’s better you go now.” – This cold glare of his stopping me from talking back.

Bewilderment spread through my whole body like a fire. This feeling didn’t leave me until I stepped out of Akaashi’s apartment.

_Who was this guy?_

\---

Still feeling a little bit uneasy from the events of today, I threw myself onto my bed and didn’t plan on standing up anytime soon. Being a personal material bringer was much more tiring than I thought. Or maybe it was just the drama that happened at the end of my visit.

When I was on the verge of sleeping it suddenly hit me: I still have homework to do. Seriously, who invented homework? This should be a punishment, not something we have to do on a daily basis. I bet the guy was hated by all of his students. No, by all of humanity.

Still internally ranting about homework and its inventor, Akaashi’s CD caught my eye when I was taking my books out of my bag. I mean, at least I can listen to this while I’m doing the work devised by Satan himself.

My fingers were tingling with excitement as I put the CD into the player. It makes me feel like I have a piece of Akaashi’s personality here with me. A piece of _him._ With the mechanical whirr of the spinning CD, the first song came on. _505._

_I’m going back to 505, if it’s a seven-hour flight or a forty-five-minute ride._

When I think about it, what is a 505 exactly? Time to ask google, my saviour in need. (And this is definitely not an attempt to ignore my homework. Nope, not at all.)

_505_

_The thing which is simultaneously keeping you alive and killing you, often used to describe a person who you're in love with, but may be bad for you._

“Being in love, huh? Must be nice….” I mumbled before falling asleep on my desk.


	2. Akaashi and his lactose intolerance

A week has passed since that idiot suddenly showed up at my doorstep and decided to invade my private space. There are just so many annoying things about him: The way he never shuts up, asks inappropriate and too many questions, is so simple minded, has those gorgeous golden eyes-. Wait, I just didn’t think that. It was only a hallucination. Yep, definitely a hallucination. I could definitely never think something so positive about this _moron._

My sharp inhaling echoed through the bathroom as I accidentally brushed over the purple bruise on my bony ribcage with my bare fingertips. Yesterday that scumbag of a guy Terushima pulled up again and punished me for having someone else over without his consent. But I can’t lose him, he’s the only one I got left. Everybody else vanished right in front of my eyes. But Terushima isn’t good for me.

_Why do I always fall for the wrong guys? Where did I go wrong? What have I done to deserve this?_

As my head was filling up with questions and my eyes with tears, the doorbell pierced through my ears. This must be him. _Bokuto._ I’m not going to open the door for him. He will never set a foot into this apartment again. Terushima made that clear.

But my opinion quickly changed when I heard some clicking noises, as if he would try to pick the lock.

“Oh, don’t you dare, you idiot” I mumbled to myself.

I opened the door and a surprised looking Bokuto was kneeling in front of my doorstep. Out of shock he lost his balance and fell with his face first onto the floor. I’m not going to lie, seeing him lying on the floor with the look of a 5-year-old who just scraped his knee in his eyes was kind of funny. The bent paperclip in his right Hand made his motives totally clear.

“Were you just trying to actually break into my home?”

“Uh, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Unobviously obvious he sneaked the silver shining Paperclip into one of his pockets.

“But you know, to actually pick a lock you need a second paperclip.”

“I mean, maybe I was just joking the last time, but wait, how do you know so much about that? Is our little Akaashi a criminal~?” His embarrassed expression turned into a sneaky grin in the blink of an eye. “But anyway, thanks for being so nice and letting me in, I even brought a present!”

And what a surprise, he yet again barged into my apartment. I just can’t with this _Idiot_. This _moron_. This _dumbass_.

While I was still internally cursing him, Bokuto held up a plastic bag full of pink cardboard boxes. At second glance I recognised my favourite drink. _Strawberry milk._ How does he know I like that stuff? Or was it just a convenient guess? This is kinda creeping me out.

“I saw a box of strawberry milk on your desk the other day, and I thought I’d try my luck and bring you some.” Well at least that answers my question, and fortunately I don’t have to deal with a stalker.

My exhausted body placed itself to the bright yellow sofa and seconds later Bokuto jumped on it like a little kid and threw one of the drinks in my face.

“I needed to revenge myself for last time when you threw the towel at me” he laughed, poking the straw into the box “you should be a little nicer to other people.”

“I don’t like being around others, especially not if they’re as annoying as you.”

“Ouch, you are so cold Akaashi. But ayways, speaking of other people, you should definitely come to school again.”

“No, as I just said, I don’t like socializing.”

“But I will even buy you all the strawberry milk you want!” He was looking at me with puppy-dog eyes and I had no other choice that to look away, or he would’ve convinced me. Damn him.

“No, I will not come back to school, it is no fun. End of discussion.”

“You know, school can be fun. For example, the best part of my day is volleyball practise. It’s just so amazing when Anahori, our setter, sets the ball to me and I spike it across the court and everyone’s cheering me on. Oh, you probably don’t know all those words: So, a setter….” He proceeded to continue to talk about volleyball, but I was already lost in thoughts.

The sudden flashbacks of me and Terushima in middle school with childish smiles and blue and yellow volleyballs brought me completely out of balance. My vision went blurry, and I could feel my tears being on the verge of streaming down my face. I tried to hide my trembling hands in the pockets of my sweater and I risked a quick glance at Bokuto to check if he hasn’t noticed my condition yet. But as I was looking at him talking about volleyball with his golden eyes sparkling in the sun and the careless grin on his face it was like all my troubles were gone. Like the world was okay. Like _I_ was okay.

But suddenly he got too excited and squeezed his box of strawberry milk too tightly and it splashed all over his uniform and face. The sight of him looking like a little kid with that helpless look in his eyes was just too funny. I couldn’t help it and bursted out laughing. Even tears of laughter were streaming down my face.

When I finally calmed down the realization hit me: this was totally embarrassing! How could I let myself go like that in front of someone like _him_. As my cheeks started blushing, I turned my eyes on him and immediately regretted my decision. That caring look of his scared me. It _terrified_ me.

“You should laugh more often. You’re pretty with a smile on your face.”

As I wanted to reply something mean my stomach suddenly started to sting and to make weird noises.

“Oh god, please don’t tell me that was the one with lactose in it” I said as I was rushing towards the bathroom.

\---

After an hour my body finally calmed itself down and as I was washing my hands I cursed myself for not looking at the box and just drinking the strawberry milk. I always look. Why not this time?

But suddenly it hit me. What if Bokuto is still here? I won’t look him in the eye right now. I _can’t_. Internally praying that he got bored and already left, I quietly tiptoed outside of the bathroom and took a peek into to living room, and there he was, sleeping like a little baby on my sofa. At least I don’t have to talk to him. But I can’t let him lie there and wait for him to wake up. What should I do?

As if he had heard my thoughts Bokuto suddenly opened his eyes. “What happened? Why did you suddenly rush to the bathroom?” He asked while rubbing his eye with his thumb.

 _Fuck._ His voice sounds so good after sleeping. I can’t concentrate like this.

“I- Uhh, I am lactose intolerant.” My cheeks started blushing out of embarrassment, but the only thing Bokuto did was laugh at me.

“Why didn’t you say that earlier, you dummy.” His eyes sparkled with that childish expression again.

“I kinda…forgot?” This sounded more like a question than an answer, but I can’t do anything about that deep embarrassment I feel.

“How could you possibly forget that you can’t take in lactose? I thought you were smarter, Akaashi.”

“Sais the guy who tried to break into my house just an hour ago.”

“Hey, I just tried to get you to open the door” he tried to defend himself.

“As If I would believe something like that.”

“Then don’t believe it if you want to.” Bokuto stretched out his tongue to signalize that he doesn’t like my answer. “Next time I will get into here without you even noticing, just like a ninja.”

“Yeah, most definitely.”

“I will, you’ll see. But anyway, the reason I actually stayed was to convince you to come to school again, and I won’t be leaving until you agree, even if I have to say for weeks.” The determent look in his eyes kinda scared me, as if he would really stay in my apartment for several days just to get me to go to school again. Maybe one day won’t be as bad as I think, and if I agree he will finally leave, so I can bathe in my embarrassment.

“Ugh, if you’ll finally leave my home I will agree to your suggestion, and you have to buy me lots of strawberry milk on Monday.”

“My wallet may not survive this, but I am so glad that I don’t have to camp in your apartment for the next days. I’m so relieved.” He let out a big sigh and proceeded to pack his things. “So, I will finally leave you alone, but don’t miss me too much.” Bokuto winked at me, but suddenly he stopped in his tracks and fished something out of his bag. “I nearly forgot to give this back to you.” He handed me the familiarly blue CD case.

“I said you can keep it.”

“Nah, I would feel bad to take this from you if there are such good songs on this one.”

“I actually never listened to it.”

“You should, I loved them so you definitely will too.”

I made an agreeing sound, and Bokuto turned around. After putting on his shoes he just said ‘bye’ and left. It was really unexpected that he didn’t start another way too long conversation like he does every time. But I shouldn’t complain, I finally have some silence in here.

I put the CD on the little glass table and stared at it for several minutes. I actually played this specific one over and over again as a kid with my dad, but those are times I don’t want to remember. The smell of his cologne and his smoky voice. The brown cigarette stubs in the white ashtray. His sparkling dark blue exes which looked exactly like mine. The sound of guitars and the warm rays of light on my skin. The warm feeling inside me. Inside my heart.

_And now it’s all gone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody told me it was this hard to write a second chapter lmao


End file.
